


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch thinks that Scott and Kirstie are spoiled brats who put their images and relationship above all else. While out shopping, the three classmates run into each other while Scott and Kirstie are with Scott's sister Lauren. Lauren reveals just how much Kirstie and Scott talk about Mitch, who finds it endearing. The trio begin to get closer and Mitch starts to realize just how wrong about Kirstie and Scott he truly was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

"Hey, Grassi. I want to talk to you." Mitch's eyes rolled when he caught sound of the oh so familiar female voice calling out to him."Save it Maldonado." he replied. "No trust me, you're gonna want to hear what I have to say." the raven-haired senior replied. Mitch sighed and turned around to see Kirstie Maldonado walking towards him.

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving; and with school closed tomorrow, Mitch wanted to get some last minute Thanksgiving shopping done. Thanksgiving was one of Mitch's favorite holidays. He loved getting to spend time with his friends and family. Mitch was not a fan of school at all. It just wasn't his thing. He'd rather spend time at home watching Beyonce videos on YouTube than see about 92% of the students there. Mitch did have a couple of friends that he could chill out with when he was bored and for him, that was more than enough.

Kirstie Maldonado was much different than Mitch was however. Kirstie Maldonado was a senior and one of Martin High School's most popular girls. Not to mention that she and her boyfriend Scott Hoying, another senior, were the school's resident power couple. Everyone knew who they were and either admired them or detested them. Mitch was one who didn't take too much of a liking to Kirstie or Scott for that matter. He didn't like either of their attitudes and thought they were annoying, spoiled little brats so as a result, he tried to make little to no contact with them at all. That was complicated by the fact that both Scott and Kirstie had tried to get Mitch to join their clique on multiple occasions but were frequently denied.

"What do you want?" Mitch rudely replied. "Damn. Someone's in a bad mood." Kirstie replied as she walked up to him. Mitch rolled his eyes again. "I have to go to the grocery store later so again, what do you want?" the junior repeated. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to spend time with me and Scott for Thanksgiving." Kirstie asked. Mitch's jaw dropped. Scott and Kirstie were the last people Mitch wanted to spend his holiday with. He had no idea why Kirstie and Scott didn't get the memo that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with either of them. Mitch didn't trust Kirstie at all and he damn sure didn't trust Scott any better.

"Why the hell would I hang out with you two?" he asked. "I mean, unless you had plans in which case I apologize." Kirstie started but was cut off by Mitch. "I didn't have plans but let me tell you something, if you think just because you and that blonde brat you call a boyfriend are the King and Queen of this school that I'm just going to fall at your feet and do whatever you two want me to do, well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have way better things to do with my time." Mitch snapped as he turned and started to walk away but he soon felt someone's hand on his arm. He was forcefully turned around and locked eyes with Scott Hoying, Kirstie's boyfriend since freshman year. "I have no idea who the hell you think you are but I will not let you speak to my girlfriend the way you just spoke to her." he said firmly. Mitch scoffed as he pulled his arm out of Scott's grasp. "Of course, the knight in shining armor comes to his fair lady's aid. Wow. You two are quite the team aren't you? One person can't fight their own battles so the other one swoops on in to save the day. It'd be rather impressive if it wasn't so damn pathetic." he spat.

Kirstie's eyes grew wide, as did Scott's. They weren't used to anyone speaking to them this way but Mitch was always so rude and borderline hateful towards them and deep down it hurt. Neither of them had any idea what they had done or said to make Mitch hate them as intensely as he did. "Well, damn." Kirstie said. "Glad to see you both finally got the message. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Mitch replied as he turned and left. "What the hell did we ever do to him?" Scott asked. "I don't know babe." Kirstie sadly replied.


End file.
